


losing grip

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, Episode: s05e12 Damnatio Memoriae, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Making Up, POV Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: The spark that always used to be there, the glimmer of stubborn optimism that Stiles always mocks him for and seems to love and hate in equal measure, evades him.Without Stiles by his side Scott finds it hard to function. But a friendship like theirs can't be broken.[Set during 5x09 and 5x12.]





	1. apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “may i suggest that you do one in Stiles becoming the anchor of Scott.” Set after their fight in 5x09 for maximum drama effect. It's not so much Stiles becoming Scott's anchor as Scott not being able to function without Stiles.
> 
> My very first prompt fill, I'm excited haha. Inspiration took her sweet time, but today she struck me out of the blue. astrospace, I really really hope you like it!  
> ....also I just rewatched [the scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFiHSmF-L2s) and at the end of it Scott goes inside, which doesn't suit my purpose _at all_ so let's just pretend he doesn't and Stiles drove away instead.

It isn't until his fangs tear into his bottom lip that he notices he's shifted. The warmth of the blood trickling down his chin forms a disconcerting contrast to the cold raindrops hitting him mercilessly.

He blinks, the road coming back into focus again. Usually it doesn't take more than that to force the shift back, but this time it doesn't work.

He remembers his mother's words from so long ago, when his anchor slipped for the first time. _Be your own anchor._

He clenches his elongated teeth and tries to reach inside himself, find his calm, but there is nothing, just a bottomless pit of black hopelessness, betrayal, anger and hurt.

Long moments stretch into minutes while the rain continues to pour down on him and drown out everything around him, except for his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The spark that always used to be there, the glimmer of stubborn optimism that Stiles always mocks him for and seems to love and hate in equal measure, evades him.

He sighs and gives up. In a way, it makes sense.

If he can't believe Stiles, can't believe _in_ him, how is he supposed to have faith in anything else in the world?

 

 

 

.


	2. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Q7eAPI_6S0&t=167s) in 5x12. I didn't find a shorter vid so the link is designed to start at the beginning of the relevant scene.
> 
> Dialog before the ficlet sets in:  
> Scott: We have to get the others back.  
> Stiles: The others? You mean Kira who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside of her, Malia who isn't even speaking to either one of us, Lydia who's stuck in Eichen House and Liam who almost killed you?  
> Scott: Also known as our best friends.

Stiles's enervated sigh is the best thing Scott has heard all week.

He watches Stiles intently, the way his eyes flicker around until they settle back on him, a vulnerable helplessness in them. Stiles has always hated feeling powerless. “Okay, how?”

Scott ponders that for a moment and then answers, “One by one.”

Before Stiles can comment on his stupid optimism once again Scott significantly looks at the circle he drew in the dust by their feet, then back to Stiles.

As expected Stiles's exasperation kicks up a notch and his voice is completely flat when he says, “You're not seriously gonna make me do that.”

Scott is prepared though. “You're part of the pack, right?”

It's a seemingly innocent question but Scott is all too aware of the weight it carries.

Stiles answers without a moment's hesitation, as if this is something that bears thinking about for even a second.

“Okay,” he says, nodding.

Stiles bends forward, missing the relief on Scott's face, and gives another deep sigh to convey his dissatisfaction at this whole situation, but reaches out to draw the second circle nonetheless. The slowness of his movements remind Scott of the pain Stiles is probably feeling. They need to get out of here.

Stiles leans back and fixes Scott with the most unimpressed stare to ever exist, the _Happy now?_ clearly implied. When Scott doesn't react he shakes his head. _I can't believe you forced me to do this._

Scott grasps Stiles by the shoulders and pulls him to his feet, hiding his amusement.

“We need to find Kira,” he states, trying to formulate a plan while starting their exhausting journey home. Stiles stumbles along, his legs disconcertingly uncooperative.

They've made it to the end of the passage when Stiles mutters, “Still hate that tattoo.”

For all his feigned indignation Scott can easily smell the lightness wafting off of Stiles. He thinks he's not the only one who feels like everything is slowly falling back into place.

“I know,” he answers, a smile creeping onto his lips.

With Stiles by his side, a sheer unsolvable problem looming on the horizon and mortal danger nipping at their heels he finally feels like himself again.

 

 

.

 


End file.
